Did You Know
by Troubled Windchimes
Summary: Did you know...? Two-shot? Three-shot?


**Hi ho, Chime-chan here! :D**

**-gets pelted with tomatoes- **

**I'm sorry. ^ ^'' I haven't updated anything for a LOOOOOOONG time. My stories just don't speak to me anymore! OAO**

**Me: -sitting in front of my half written document- Speak to me, document! **

**Document: -turns around- No. **

**Me: /flailsaround**

**In other news, HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN YOHIOLOID'S DESIGN? SWEET JEEZUS ALZDFJBDKJZX **

**They're making alterations to it, but I don't care anymore! When April 22****nd**** came by, I refreshed the Vocaloid wikia page several times and kept searching on Google and Tumblr. ;A; I was so sad. And then I stumbled upon the winner's Deviantart. And then proceeded to fangirl when the winner was announced. **

**But really, I'm super-duper party pooper scooper sorry about not updating anything. OAO I'm kinda going through a tad bit of a hard time now, so I haven't had the time, nor the ideas for updating. **

**Now onto the oneshot that popped in my head yesterday! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

_Did you know…._

* * *

"SeeWoo! Hurry up, you slowpoke!" you yelled, running ahead of me to the large tree in the forest behind your house we always played at. I panted heavily, trying my hardest to catch up with you. You were always more athletic than me.

"Slow down, Kaiko!"

* * *

_….that you were always ahead of me?_

* * *

_Thud!_

"Gah!"

I felt tears pool up in my eyes as the burning pain in my knee spread to my upper calf. I felt a trickle of blood run down my leg. Unable to take the stinging pain anymore, I allowed the pent up tears to fall. I saw you rushing towards me in a panic, your short blue hair a mess and your usually cheerful cobalt eyes full of panic. I noticed a miniature sized first aid kit in your hands as you ran towards me.

My tears stopped falling, but the pain was still there.

You sat in front of me, opened the kit, and grabbed one of those large band-aids you use for big injuries. Gently putting on the band-aid, you said in a soft tone, "I told you not to run."

* * *

_….that you helped me every time I fell?_

* * *

"Wah, SeeWoo! This is so pretty!"

You were standing in front of me, holding a long, royal blue scarf. Your smile was wide and your eyes were filled with joy.

"Do you like it?" I asked, fiddling with my hands behind my back. You nodded excitedly.

"I love it!"

Your smile was so beautiful. I got the blessing of seeing it every day.

"Did you make it?" you asked. I glanced away and shook my head.

"No. I used my allowance to buy it from the market."

* * *

_….that I spent three weeks trying to make it for you?_

* * *

"Hey, SeeWoo."

I turned my attention from the cloudless sky to your large blue eyes—bluer than the sky I was looking at—that were staring straight at me. My eyes glanced away for a moment in embarrassment.

"Wh-What is it, Kaiko?" I stammered out, trying to avoid direct eye contact with you. Your straight gaze was intimidating, yet somewhat endearing.

"Let's make a promise."

Your voice was serious, yet gentle. You were so many things at the same time.

"What is it?" I asked, curious about your request. You scooted closer to me, your large eyes determined, with your small, tightly clenched fists on your thighs where your calves were tucked underneath. I instinctively backed away a little, flustered by the close contact. You scooted closer yet again; we were about five inches away from each other now.

"Let's stay together…forever."

The first thing that came into my head was, '_Forever? We won't live forever.' _You were always more unreasonable than me, despite you being nearly a year older than me.

"We won't live forever, Kaiko," I replied. You extended a slender pinky towards me.

"Promise me," you said. I could see my reflection in your clear, cobalt eyes. My face had an indifferent expression on it, and my eyes were narrow and serious. I slowly extended my own pinky and interlocked it with yours. "So you promise?" you asked, a satisfied look in your eyes. "We'll stay together forever?" I nodded.

"Even when I move away?"

* * *

_….that I cried myself to sleep that day?_

* * *

"Bye-bye, SeeWoo."

We were standing in front of your mom's van. You were wearing the blue scarf I gave you even though it was about eighty-five degrees outside. I could tell you were trying to suppress tears by your trembling and small sniffles. I felt like crying too, but my ten year old boy pride wouldn't allow me to. I nodded. You smiled at me. That beautiful smile.

"Is that all you have to say?" you asked, tilting your head downwards slightly. I looked down at my sneakers to avoid looking straight into your eyes. Even though I wasn't looking into them, I knew that if I did, I'd get lost in that deep sea of blue. And I'd be guilt-tripped into saying something that I'll probably regret later.

But if I don't say anything now, I may regret it later also.

"….No." Kami-sama, help me. Your head tilted upwards from its previous position and stared up at me expectantly. "Ah….I-I…..I li…." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks burn in embarrassment. "…I l-li….." I sighed in exasperation. "Don't….forget about me...okay?" My cheeks were probably bright red; they have a tendency to do that whenever I'm very embarrassed. Your smile grew wider.

"I'll never forget you, SeeWoo."

Those words made my cheeks flare up in dark shades of crimson.

"Kaiko! Have you said goodbye to SeeWoo-kun yet?" your mom asked from inside the driver's seat in the car. You glanced back behind yourself and held up a finger, indicating to wait another moment. You then turned back to me, leaned in, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. It was such a small peck on the cheek; it was as if a feather from an angel's wing fell from the sky and brushed against my face. But it was enough to make my face burst into flames. Not literally.

"Bye-bye, SeeWoo."

You turned away from me, and hopped into the backseat of your mom's van. Your face appeared immediately as soon as you closed the car door. A small hand waved at me. I waved back, smiling. I began turning away until I felt something. I felt that something was telling me to turn back around. I felt that _you_ were telling me to turn around. I whirled around, the soles of my shoes scratching the gravelly sidewalk. I saw you, with your palms flat against the window, and tears were falling down from your eyes, some of them streaking the glass. My heart ached at the sight to see you so sad, and I felt a strong impulse to run up to the window, break it, and just hug you forever. I half-followed that impulse.

I ran up to the window, and pressed my palms up to yours, leveling mine with yours. I put my forehead to the glass, and closed my eyes. If the window wasn't separating us, our noses would've been touching. I lifted my head, and so did you. You had a smile on your face, and there were tears rolling down your face. Your smile was so melancholy, yet so cheerful at the same time.

"_Ahshesheederu."_

I saw your lips form a three syllable word, but I couldn't exactly hear it, since the window was muffling your words. I pointed down to signal for you to roll down the window, so you could say it to me.

_VRROOOM!_

You looked back frantically at your mom, who stepped on the gas pedal. I saw your mouth open and heard your muffled, panicked words.

"Kaiko!" I yelled, pounding on the window glass.

"_SeeWoo!_" I barely heard you exclaim. Your mom began driving away, leaving me in the dust.

"Kaiko!"

You were now about twenty five yards away from my reach now. I felt alone. And then I saw a head pop out of the side of the car.

"SeeWoo!"

My ears perked up at the sound of your voice.

As the car was driving farther and farther away from me, your voice rang loudly and clearly in my heart.

"_I love you!_"

* * *

_….that those words haunt me to this day?_

* * *

**DEAR MOTHER OF VITAMIN GUMMY BEARS.**

**This took me foreeeeeever. I had a bit of trouble at the end, so I asked my friend for a bit of help. She's my personal plot bunny. :D**

**So this is going to be a two-shot, because I didn't get to include the stuff we planned into this part, so next chapter it shall be in! :)**


End file.
